


Não olhe para trás

by VeronicaFerCard



Category: Prison Break, Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Roadkill, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale, after episode 2x16 roadkill, spoiler series finale prison break
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaFerCard/pseuds/VeronicaFerCard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o caminho dos Winchesters se cruza com o de  Micheal Scofield uma inusitada parceria é formada, enquanto o passado insiste em não ficar para trás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O encontro

**Author's Note:**

> Essa estória foi a primeira fanfic que escrevi. Ela foi feita, inicialmente como um exercício para uma aula de português e acabei por publica-la em um site de fanfiction brasileiro. Isso foi lá em 2009 e, como dá para perceber, minha escrita não era lá essas coisas, mas mesmo assim eu tenho um carinho muito grande por essa fic, por isso decidi posta-la aqui no Archive. Espero que gostem! Comentários e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos, afinal isso também é uma experiência minha para ver como estórias em português são recebidas aqui.   
> Vale lembrar que não tenho revisor e todos os erros são meus, e também que nenhum desses personagem pertence a mim. Aproveitem!

**Chicago – Illinois**

Na pista de mais uma caçada, os irmãos Winchester estão novamente discutindo sobre as músicas de Dean:

 

\- AC/DC de novo não Dean, você não tem alguma música com menos de 18 anos? - disse Sam.

 

\- Cala a boca, eu dirijo, eu escolho a música - Retrucou Dean.

Distraídos, não perceberam quando um homem surgiu de repente na estrada.

 

\- Deeaann! - Gritou Sam, assustado.

 

\- Filho da puta! - Exclamou Dean, assustando-se também. Dean freou bruscamente, e os dois desceram do carro para ver se o homem estava bem.

 

\-------------------------

Michael estava distraído, ainda preocupado por não conseguir falar com Lincoln. Ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo até que a Companhia fizesse alguma maldade com L.J. Por conta disso, não percebeu o grande Impala preto vindo em sua direção até que o carro parasse à milímetros de suas pernas.

\-------------------------

 

\- Cara vocês está bem? - Perguntou Sam.

 

\- É claro que não está bem, Sammy. O cara quase foi na direção da luz branca. - Disse Dean com sarcasmo.

 

O homem de olhos azuis e braços cobertos por tatuagens olhou assustado para os Winchesters e disse:

 

\- Eu preciso de uma carona.

 

\- Mas nem sabemos seu nome. - disse Sam.

 

\- Scofield. Michael Scofield. Agora podemos ir? - disse Michael, já recuperado do susto e agora impaciente.

 

\- Para onde você vai? - Perguntou Dean.

 

\- Isso depende, pra onde vocês estão indo? - Disse Michael, levantando uma sobrancelha e se dirigindo em direção ao Impala.

 

\- Ok bonitão, mas seu lugar é no banco de trás - Disse Dean sentando no seu lugar de sempre, no volante de seu amado carro.

 

Alguns minutos depois...

 

\- Então Michael, de onde você veio? - Perguntou Sam.

 

\- Fox River.

 

\- Haha, e eu vim da Disneylândia - Retrucou Dean irônico.

 

\- Ok Mickey Mouse, mas eu estou falando sério.

 

\- Mas, pelo que eu sei ninguém nunca conseguiu fugir de Fox River - Interrompeu Sam.

 

\- Digamos que eu tive uma ajudinha - Disse Scofield, levantando a camisa e mostrando peito e abdome cheios de tatuagens.

 

\- Ah tá, você fez umas tatuagens de graça para o carcereiro e ele te deixou sair - Zombou Dean.

 

\- Não Dean, olhe com atenção. Isto é... É...

 

\- É uma planta - Completou Michael.

 

\- Filho da puta! - Exclamaram Dean e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

 

\- Quem em sã consciência tatuaria o corpo todo com a planta de uma prisão? - Perguntou Dean.

 

\- Há três anos meu irmão foi preso, acusado de assassinato e condenado a morte. Esse foi o único jeito que eu encontrei de salva-lo. E agora que ele está solto, uma organização chamada Companhia - a mesma que colocou ele na prisão - está mantendo meu sobrinho como refém; e meu irmão está atrás de pistas no México.

 

\- Isso é quase tão estranho quanto a minha mãe e a namorada do Sam morrendo queimadas no teto por culpa de um demônio chamado Azazel - Disse Dean.

 

Assim, os Winchesters contaram sua história para Michael.

 

\- Então é isso que vocês fazem? - Perguntou Michael, ainda digerindo a história.

 

\- É. Salvar pessoas, caçar coisas, o negócio da família. - Disse Dean.

 

\- Seja a mudança que deseja ver no mundo - Divagou Michael.

 

Assim Dean aumentou o som, pisou no acelerador e eles seguiram a estrada ao som de Kansas.


	2. A volta dos que não foram

\- Então... hum... vampiros realmente não brilham no sol... - zombou Michael.

 

\- É uma decepção, não é?... Era o sonho de Sammy, conhecer o Edward. - brincou Dean.

 

\- Hey! Não Michael, vampiros, e lobisomens não são fofinhos e delicados - Disse Sam, irritado com as brincadeiras de Dean.

 

Eles estavam voltando de mais uma caçada. Essa era a vida deles agora: dividindo o tempo entre caçar e procurar pistas de Lincoln e L.J.

 

\- Então, agora é Panamá? Eu não entendo, não consigo falar com ninguém: Sucre, Lincoln, nem com o T-Bag. - Disse Michael, frustrado.

 

\- Bom... hã... Nós temos que passar em um lugar antes - Disse Dean.

 

\- Um lugar? Sempre tem "um lugar". Por que não param de me enrolar e dizem logo que não me querem por perto? Talvez seja melhor nos separarmos.

 

\- NÃO! - Gritaram os Winchesters em uníssono.

 

Michael os olhos desconfiado.

 

\- Quer dizer... Nós queremos ajudar. Só mais uma coisinha e depois: Panamá! - Tentou consertar Sam.

 

\- Mas o que diabos têm de importante no Panamá? - Perguntou Dean.

 

\- É o lugar pra onde eu e Linc iríamos fugir. - Explicou Michael.

 

-  Hum... - Disse Dean com tom de desinteresse.

 

\----------------------

 

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Michael quando viu que eles se aproximavam de Utah.

 

\- Só viemos cuidar de um fantasminha. - Disse Dean.

 

\- Hey Dean, olha! "Há vagas". - Interrompeu Sam.

 

Eles se registraram no hotel, saíram pra investigar e voltaram uma hora depois.

 

\- Cara, eu estou morrendo de sono. - Reclamou Dean.

 

\- É, eu também. - Concordou Sam.

 

\- Não está com sono Michael? - Perguntou Dean.

 

\- Não. - Respondeu Michael secamente - Mas eu agradeceria se --

 

O pensamento de Michael foi interrompido por algo que ele, mesmo já estando há um mês com os Winchesters, nunca pensou em ver. Lá, do outro lado da rua, estava ele, o rosto não era tão nítido, graças ao vidro embaçado da janela, mas mesmo assim,  era difícil  não reconhecer. Ele estava de volta.


	3. Ele veio te buscar

Sim, era ele, a última coisa que tinha ouvido falar dele havia sido a pequena nota no jornal, falando sobre sua sentença de morte. Mas ele estava ali, o General Jonathan Krantz, com o seu terno preto de sempre, o rosto ainda queimado, resultado da tentativa de assassinato ordenada por Cristina. Mas ele não poderia estar...

 

\- Algum problema Michael? - Perguntou Sam, vendo a surpresa estampada no rosto de Michael.

 

\- Aquele homem - Disse Scofield apontando para fora e se virando para Sam.

 

\- Quem? - Perguntou Sam, olhando na mesma direção, mas não vendo ninguém.

 

Ele havia sumido, confirmando os temores de Michael. O General já não estava mais vivo!

 

\- Você viu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Dean, que estava dormindo, mas acabou acordando com a confusão.

 

\- O que você viu? - Voltou a perguntar Sam.

 

\- Não é 'o quê' é 'quem'. O nome dele é Jonathan Krantz, ele era a cabeça da Companhia. - Disse Michael num tom seco.

 

\- "Era?". Você quer dizer que ele morreu? - Perguntou o Winchester mais velho.

 

\- Ou isso, ou ele deu uma de _Super Mario_ e saiu por algum cano secreto pela sala de execução. - Falou Michael, sarcástico.

 

\- Ele vai ser fácil, é só achar o túmulo, salgar e queimar. O problema vai ser achar o objeto que esta t--

 

\- Dean! - Interrompeu Sam. - Você já falou demais, agora a gente tem que ajudar o Michael a encontrar a família dele, depois a gente cuida desse problema.

 

\----------------------

 

No dia seguinte eles foram até Los Angeles e encontraram o túmulo do General. Dean estava prestes a acender o fósforo quando um vulto preto atacou Michael, caindo em cima dele.

 

\- Você vem comigo Scofield - Disse Krantz enquanto Michael tentava se soltar.

 

\- Me solta seu--

 

\- Achou que poderia se livrar de mim? Achou que o anjinho estaria protegido no céu? Hahaha. O seu lugar é comigo no--

 

O General não pode terminar a frase. Seus ossos já estavam queimando quando ele olhou pra trás, e não teve nem tempo de gritar antes de desaparecer no ar.

 

\-------------------

 

Recuperados do susto eles voltaram para Utah.  E de novo tiveram que fazer o ritual do registro: Primeiro Dean entrava e pedia um quarto depois ele e Sam passavam pelos fundos. Por que diabos eles tinham que fazer isso? Não importava. Michael não tinha sono. Apenas a maldita dor de cabeça.


	4. Descobrindo a verdade – Parte 1

O celular de Dean tocou às 6 da manhã e ele levantou da cama amaldiçoando e tropeçando. Ia abrir o flip do aparelho quando viu o número no visor e acho melhor atender lá fora.

Michael nem havia dado importância ao telefonema que Dean recebera até que, de repente, começou a ouvir e prestar atenção na conversa.

\- É como achar uma agulha no palheiro.... Uma estação de trem?.... Você não quer mesmo que eu conte pra ele... Tá bem, tá bem... E o que eu faço quando achar?.... Entendo... você quer vê-lo antes... Está bem então...

Dean não chegou a dizer tchau. Quando viu que Michael estava prestando atenção à conversa ele fechou o celular e tentou disfarçar. Mas Michael não era idiota.

\- De quem estava falando? - Perguntou ele, em tom nervoso.

\- Ninguém - Tentou disfarçar Dean, com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Talvez seja melhor eu seguir meu caminho sozinho, muito obrigado pela ajuda com o General, Dean. - Disse Michael indo embora, cansado dos enigmas dos Winchesters. Ele não entendia para que tantos segredos e, pra falar a verdade, também não estava interessado, tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver.

\-----------------  
\- Cadê o Michael? - Perguntou Sam ao ver Dean voltar sozinho do estacionamento.

\- Foi embora.

\- Como assim foi embora. Você o deixou ir, Dean?

\- Ele não vai ir muito longe, Sam. Além do mais, o Lincoln já me disse onde encontrar...

Michael entrou correndo no quarto e cravou as mãos no pescoço de Dean. Foi muito fácil engana-lo. Ele sabia que os irmãos não falariam nada enquanto ele estivesse por perto.

\- Agora vocês vão falar. - Disse ele com raiva, seu nariz sangrava, mas ele não se importava. - O que vocês querem com a minha família? - Perguntou ele enquanto sufocava Dean contra a parede.


	5. Descobrindo a verdade – Parte 2

\- Fale! - Disse Michael, batendo a cabeça de Dean contra a parede.

 

\- Michael, calma! Solta o Dean e vamos conversar. - Disse Sam tentando puxar o braço de Michael, mas sem sucesso.

 

\- Por... fa-vor. - Pediu Dean - E-eu... con-to.

 

Mas Michael não os ouvia, ele não conseguia raciocinar. Quem realmente eram os Winchesters? O que queriam com ele? Como tinham contato com Lincoln? A única explicação era...

 

\- Vocês trabalham para a Companhia! - Gritou ele  batendo mais uma vez a cabeça de Dean contra a parede.

 

\- Nã...não... Nós... - Tentou falar Dean.

 

\- Você está morto! - Disse Sam, interrompendo Dean.

 

Ao ouvir as palavras de Sam, Michael caiu no chão. Só agora percebera a dor de cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar. Enquanto Dean recuperava o folego, Sam continuava a falar:

 

\- Você morreu há quatro anos, por causa de um tumor no cérebro.

 

\- Quatro anos? Por que não me lembro de nada? - Perguntou Michael confuso. - Cadê o Linc?

 

\- Vai ver você não lembra porque estava muito ocupado fazendo a sua própria versão de A Noiva Em Fuga. - Disse Dean.

 

\- Como é? - Disse Michael ficando nervoso de novo.

 

\- O que o Dean quer dizer Michael, é que, desde que você morreu todo ano você  revive o dia em que você fugiu de Fox River. - Explicou Sam.

 

\- O problema é que, enquanto brinca de polícia e ladrão, você acaba causando um acidente de carro ou borrando as calças dos guardas noturnos da prisão. Isso quando você não chega até o Lincoln.

 

\- Eu matei alguém? - Perguntou Michael preocupado.

 

\- É, ano passado, uma família voltando de férias. Tinha um louco no meio da rua, o pai não conseguiu desviar o carro, eles capotaram... Três pessoas, só o pai sobreviveu. - Disse Dean.

 

\- Foi por isso que o Burrows chamou a gente, quando ele viu a noticia na TV ele sabia que era você. - Completou Sam. - Isso tem que acabar Michael.

 

\- Espera aí! Por que é que vocês simplesmente não fazem a mesma coisa que fizeram com o General?

 

\- Já fizemos.  - Disse Dean. - O problema é que tem mais uma coisinha te prendendo aqui Gasparzinho.

 

\- Foi por isso que voltamos pra Utah. - Falou Sam.  - As algemas.

 

Michael se lembrou do dia em que eles fugiram, logo depois, quando trocaram de roupa. Ele se livrou das algemas que T-bag havia usado para prendê-los juntos.

 

\- Nós sabemos onde achá-las. - Falou Dean.

 

\- Eu também sei. Vamos! - Falou Michael se dirigindo até a porta. - Eu quero acabar com isso de uma vez.

 

\- Não tão rápido. - Disse Dean.

 

\- O que é agora? - Falou Michael impaciente. De repente tudo parecia fazer sentido, as lembranças e principalmente a falta delas. Talvez a morte apagasse as memórias, ou talvez fosse culpa do tumor. Pouco importava agora, Michael sabia que sua existência não era normal, e pior, tinha ferido pessoas inocentes, ele queria que aquilo terminasse.

 

\- Talvez você devesse esperar mais um pouco.

 

\- Pra que?...Ache a algema, queime... Esse não é mais o meu lugar, não tenho nada que me prenda aqui. - Disse Michael conformado.

 

\- Na verdade, - Disse Sam, estendendo uma foto para Michael - você tem sim.

 

Quando os olhos de Michael pousaram na fotografia eles fizeram algo que Michael pensou não ser possível depois da morte. Na foto estavam Lincoln, L.J., Sucre e Sara, segurando um garotinho no colo. O menino tinha um pássaro de origami nas mãos, e foi bem ali, nas asas do pássaro, que as lágrimas de Michael molharam o papel.


	6. O último adeus

O clima era estranho no quarto daquele hotel. Sentados um de frente para o outro, eles se encaravam num silêncio emocionado a mais de vinte minutos. Já haviam se abraçado e chorado, mas nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.   
A única coisa que Michael conseguia fazer era olhar para Linc. Foi tudo tão rápido, assim que Sam e Dean terminaram de explicar o porquê de ele ainda estar ali, Lincoln fora chamado e, no momento em que eles se viram todas as suas lembranças voltaram: Sua infância, a época em Fox River, a fuga, Scylla, tudo voltara.

\---------------  
Do lado de fora, os Winchesters esperavam.

\- O que será que eles estão fazendo lá? - Perguntou Sam.

\- Sei lá, devem estar relembrando a época dos "Embalos de Sábado a Noite", ou qualquer coisa do tipo. - Disse Dean, já cansado de esperar.

\- É, isso tá demorando demais pra quem disse que queria que terminasse logo. - Disse Sam brincando com a algema. 

Eles já haviam passado na estação de trem, foi mais fácil do que pensaram, as coordenadas de Michael foram precisas, e logo eles estavam com a algema nas mãos.  
\---------------

\- Como soube dos Winchesters? - Perguntou Michael, quebrando o silêncio.

\- Sucre. Finalmente as superstições dele serviram pra alguma coisa. Michael--

\- Não Linc - Interrompeu Michael, já sabendo o que ele ia dizer. - Isso não está certo, e eu não vou viver desse jeito.

\- Pense na Sara, no seu filho. 

Aquela palavra lhe causou dor: filho. Não havia assimilado aquilo ainda. Ele se lembrava da gravidez de Sara, mas fora anos atrás. Quando ele morreu, a barriga de Sara nem demonstrava traços da gravidez e agora já havia um menino de quatro anos.

\- Como ele é? - Apesar de não admitir, a ideia de ficar começou a rondar a cabeça de Michael.

\- Igual a você. Michael... É o nome dele: Michael Junior. O garoto é fantástico, ele adora o L.J. ... Fica com a gente Michael.

\- Os Winchesters... Você os chamou pra me mandar embora Linc.

\- Eu pensei que não fosse real, Michael. Achei que fosse só uma superstição do Sucre. Mas agora eu sei que é real, não vou deixar você ir para sempre, não sabe o quanto a gente sofreu. 

\- Por minha causa pessoas inocentes morreram, Linc, não sei se posso continuar. 

\- É claro que pode, pensa nisso como uma segunda chance, Mike. A gente pode ter a vida que a gente sempre quis: você, a Sara e seu filho. Eu com a Sophia e o L.J. Tudo vai ser como era antes e--

\- Não, não vai. Nada vai ser como era antes. - Interrompeu Dean, entrando no quarto, ele havia se cansado de esperar. - Você não está mais vivo, Scofield.

\- O Dean tem razão Michael, - Disse Sam aparecendo à porta. - logo toda essa ''humanidade'' em você vai sumir. Quanto mais você fica, mais você perde isso.

\- Você vai acabar ficando igual às criaturas que a gente caça... E a gente vai ter que caçar você. - Disse Dean.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Lincoln se levantou. Ele estava prestes a acertar Dean quando Sam entrou na frente e acabou recebendo o soco pelo irmão. O Winchester mais velho ia revidar o ataque, mas assim que chegou perto de Linc alguma coisa o atacou e ele foi arremessado para outro lado do quarto.   
Todos os olhos se voltaram pra Michael. O nariz voltara a sangrar, seus olhos estavam vazios. 

\- É disso que eu estava falado. - Disse Dean se levantando do chão. A cabeça doía, mas ele não estava ferido.

\- Eu sinto muito Michael - Disse Sam.

\- Linc... - Michael deu um passo na direção de Lincoln, e por reflexo, Burrows deu um passo para trás. - Você está com medo de mim, Linc?

Lincoln não reconhecia mais seu irmão. Aquele homem, aquilo, não era o Michael que ele conhecia. De repente tudo o que ele queria era sair dali, foi um erro ter remexido naquela história. Queria voltar pra casa e esquecer, fechar o buraco que ele havia reaberto no peito.

\- Eu...Eu... É melhor eu ir embora. - Disse ele, se dirigindo até a porta.

\- Linc, por favor! - Implorou Michael, segurando o braço do irmão, assustando-o novamente.

\- Vamos Michael, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. - Disse Sam.

\- Ok... Hã... Só mais uma coisa antes.

\---------------  
Ela continuava linda como ele se lembrava, mesmo de longe ainda podia ver seu sorriso e isso lhe bastava. Na verdade não, queria poder ir até lá, abraça-la e dizer que a amava, mas acima de tudo queria abraçar o garotinho que ela segurava no colo. Ele tinha os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus, mas os cabelos eram do mesmo tom que os da mãe.  
De novo Michael estava chorando, queria poder ficar ali com sua família, mas sabia que não seria possível. Sara não sabia que de nada, Lincoln não havia contado a ela sobre sua volta e era melhor que continuasse assim.

\- Vamos! - Disse ele dando as costas para a casa.

\- Adeus Michael - Disse Lincoln, dando o último abraço no irmão.

\- Estamos prontos - Disse Sam. Havia uma pequena fogueira ao seu lado e ele segurava a algema acima dela.

\- Linc, me prometa uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Esqueça essa história, continue sua vida e, principalmente, não olhe para trás.

Não olhe para trás. Foram as últimas palavras de Michael. Assim que ele se despediu do irmão, Sam jogou as algemas no fogo e Michael sumiu como um passe de mágica.

\- Adeus Linc - Disse Sam. 

\- É, que seja. - Disse Lincoln, seguindo em direção à casa de Sara.

Assim que Burrows foi embora Dean saiu do carro.

\- Pois é, acabou o melodrama... Mas sabe de uma coisa, Sammy, eu até que gostava do cara. 

\- Dean, ele bateu em você. - Disse Sam com um sorriso sarcástico, e completou - Duas vezes.

\- Ah cala boca, Sam. Vamos sair daqui, eu tô cansado de bancar a Melinda Gordon. Pra falar a verdade, eu tô é morrendo de fome.

Sam sorriu para o irmão e os dois entraram no Impala. Aquela tinha sido uma longa missão e ele também estava com fome.  
Ao ver Dean ligar o rádio do carro, Sam começou a protestar:

\- Ah não Dean, por favor, AC/DC--

Mas o som de sua voz foi abafado quando Dean aumentou o volume ao máximo e começou a cantar junto com Brian Johnson:

\- ''I'm on the highway to hell... Highway to hell!''


End file.
